


Fixing Him

by Sunstar77



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Jackie didn't like the Doctor.A drabble of Jackie's thoughts while the Doctor was out of commission during "The Christmas Invasion."





	Fixing Him

Jackie didn't like the Doctor. He stole Rose and put her in all sorts of dangerous situations. She could count on him to be rude, abrupt and condescending. Sure, he saved the world a bunch of times, even saved her own life once, but that didn't mean he had to treat her like a stupid child.

But now, she watched him, shaking with fever, with whatever made him sick and she just wanted him better. Jackie leaned forward, stroking the side of his handsome face. "Tell me what you need, sweetheart," she whispered. When he didn't answer, she almost cried.


End file.
